Northern Summer Night
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: The war is over - Now what do the 20 somethings who have grown up too fast do to hold on to whats left of their innocence? Summer abroad, to a small town in Northern Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly pitch black, except the stars. There is nothing like the stars on a Northern Summer night. The crescent moon just a bright slash in the sky, letting the stars steal the show.

You can see so many here; the Sagittarius hunter prowling, the majestic Scorpion, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and between them the dragon; Draco. The Milky Way is a cool white haze here completely bisecting the sky. If you didn't know any better you would think it was a cloud. That is certainly what it looked like to me when I got here earlier this year.

We weren't necessarily in "hiding" here in the U.S., but the attention back home was... less than desirable. Once the fighting died down, the trials were over, and peace basically restored to Wizarding London, the lot of us who were major players in the resistance decided to take a trip across the pond and spend the Summer abroad.

I was all for renting a convertible and taking the Interstate from NY to LA. But mom had something else in mind; that was much too uncouth for someone of my upbringing. So what did she do? Rented a 10 bedroom "house" on a lake in Northern Michigan. I was not happy at first, but once we all settled in and got the lay of the land, I guess it wasn't the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

Now here I am at 3AM bobbing in the water with a velvet sky above me, and someone who has become one of my best friends beside me. What more can I ask for? This is the life. The Perseids will soon be here shooting stars across the sky like a celestial fireworks display heralding the end of another hot, wet, American summer.

And then it will be time for us to pack up and leave our little slice of paradise. But not today. This August night is definitely warm enough to warrant a midnight dip in the clear blue waters of Higgins Lake who knows what else.

Hermione and I are the last ones standing. Well, technically we are floating around on the dime store inner tubes. Someone (I'm not sure who - I'll need to thank them later) was smart enough to grab a few at the gas station/bait shop/liquor/grocery store on their way back to the house tonight.

"So, how much longer do you want to stay out here?" I take a closer look at her, laying across the tube bobbing next to mine. "Your lips are turning a suspicious shade of blue. And before mine go that unsightly shade I am going to tap out." And with that, I flip backwards out of my tube (not showing off one bit!). And, oh shit is it cold! No matter how many times I jump in, I don't think I'll ever get used to how cold this spring fed lake is. Especially out in the deep waters.

Swimming up to the surface slowly, my head popping up on the other side of her tube, making the tiniest ripples in the calm water. I sneak over, as quietly as possible until ~ "BOO!" I yell grab one of her feet at the same time. She lets out a yelp and splashes water in my face.

"You scared me, Jerk-O! You know I hate being out in the deep water after 'the task that shall not be named' during fourth year!" I don't need the light of the moon to know her face is scrunched up turning the palest shade of pink in anger.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" Chuckling a little, I swim off towards shore. Pulling her tube along with mine to the shallow waters just before the drop off.

She jumps off her tube once the water is thigh high "Ugh, I still have the heeby jeebies from your little prank. I could swear I just saw something slithering between us." Her body quivers and shakes as though she is trying to get something off her back.

Her steps get a little faster, so do mine. I scoop some water in my hand contemplating splashing her. She glances over and as though she read my mind, decides to make a run for shore. Well, little Miss Granger, game on. We both high step the rest of the way out of the lake. Stopping as we get to the shore to drop our tubes next to the others, and grab our shirts. I pull my hoodie over my head, shaking little water droplets from my hair on her as she races away.

We ran towards the blanket I remember to bring down on nights like this. I glanced to the side to see if she is keeping up with me. My breath hitched. and not from the running. Her lithe legs were stretching out to eat up as much ground as they could in a single bound. bikini bottoms hanging from her hips. She hadn't taken the time to button the shirt she threw on over her wet suit. The shirt tails flying behind her. She looked over at me, golden eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky above, laughing, shouting "I'm so beating you this time!" Chestnut hair, long, wavy, bouncing behind her. I can imagine my fingers running through it, gently working out the tangles...

Wait, no. This is Hermione. What am I thinking? Where had that come from? We had raced from the lake to a blanket on the beach 100 times this summer. So why was my body slowing down? Why am I letting her win? We both collapse on the faded, soft, patchwork quilt warmed by the neglected bonfire. Breath coming in short bursts. Glancing at each other. Her triumphant smile lights up her face; eyes laughing at what must be my bewildered expression.

"I won! This means I get to pick what we do next!" There it is. Gods, now I know why I let her win. To see that smile. That wide, toothy, breathtaking, smile. "Hmmmmm... What is there to do in this town that we haven't done yet?" Her head cocks to the side and her eyes roll up like she is thinking about a N.E.W.T. Level runes test. She purses her lips, index finger tapping on them. All lush, and pink, and begging for... Ugh, stop brain. "Since everyone wussed out and left us..."

Whatever it is she comes up with I know one thing for certain. I am all in.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Hermione wants to have some fun? What is there to do that we hadn't done yet? The "wusses" poured themselves back into the house at 2AM, some alone - others won't be for long.

We'd already pulled out the Muggle American requisite "Football" and found out who could launch it the farthest from the boat to the shore (Ron), piled into a couple tricked out Jeeps and drove down every 2 track we could find. Only getting stuck the one time (Harry - but you know it wasn't his fault- ha!). Stopped for ice cream at The Dreamery Creamery where Hermione proceeded to chat with Ginny after she got her cone, and ended up licking most of her Lemon Huckleberry ice cream from her fingers. Then, like usual, we ended up back at the lake house.

The beach bonfire is down to red embers now, but we had it raging for hours. Passing a couple bottles of Firewhiskey around, regaling each other with all the interhouse hijinks from the last year and the shenanigans that have taken place since arriving in this sleepy town a few months ago. Some things, wow! I mean, who knew that Ron was such a catch over here with his big shoulders, pale skin, and Weasly read hair? Nevertheless, all the girls flock to him. "Oh my gosh Kim, did you hear that accent?" "I know, right Harmony? I can't wait to hear it in my ear tonight when I get him over to my place." I mean, some of the things Ron told us when it was just us guys may have actually caused Hermione's hair to curl. And not that the girls who are staying in the house have anything to worry about either. If there was a tracer on them for every time a cushioning charm was used in the woods, well, let's just say - the girls are having fun too. Maybe, unlike Ron and Blaise, they are just a little classier about it.

When you boil it down, the reason why we are all here this summer is to have a chance to be carefree. We may get second looks because we are British, but not because of our contributions to the war. With all the scrutiny in London, we never got that one last summer before it was time to join the real world. All we have are scars from a war our fathers started and left for us to finish. Some are on the outside like Hermione's ever present reminder to never trust a Black. Some, like mine, are harder to see. I was never branded a Death Eater, but I walked in their shoes; I was the son they all wish they had, and the shepherd that led them to slaughter.

So, yeah, there are plenty of late nights spent drinking. The random hook ups with the college students up from Chicago and Ann Arbor help too. But all we are really doing is trying desperately to keep a grip on what is left of our youth. Willing reality to hold off just one more day. I look back over to Hermione, amazed at how easily she was able to transition from foe to friend. Also, glad that she was willing to put off her internship at St. Mungo's for the Summer. She needed this summer just as much as I did.

"I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots I've found outside the compound." There were a handful of manors on the section of land tucked into the elbow of the lake. The wards placed around the perimeter by each of the families kept the Muggles who vacationed in the area far from their gates, and we are able to stay on the grounds with no interruption from the outside world. Whenever we want the distraction of the natives, we can motor over to the sunken island in the middle of the lake, or anchor at the public beach.

"OK, I'm intrigued. How are we going to get to this place, while we can both walk - we certainly cannot apperate & you refuse to join me on my broom." I mean really, the witch flew on a dragon out of the bowels of Gringots. And a Firebolt X1 is too scary.

"We're taking my Jeep. I haven't had 1 drink all night and I really need to feel the wind in my hair." I get it, cars are faster than horses for Muggles, but they are not the safest. "Do not pull the 'I don't want to go in the Jeep, I will only travel using wizard forms of transportation' BS. You know I am the best driver here. Plus, even if I agreed to get on your broom, which I won't! You were drinking tonight; I was watching you Draco Malfoy."

Oh Hermione, what do you have in store for me tonight? She has that cat who swallowed the canary gleam and I am again reminded that this witch has taken part in some of the most notorious events at Hogwarts. I use my wand to extinguish the fire as she shimmies into her cut off Levis & grabs a hoodie someone abandoned on their way up to the house. We shake out the blanket & as I fold it up, I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She has pulled her hair up into a messy knot on the top of her head, flip-flops in one hand & the half-empty Firewhiskey in the other. What is it about her? The effortless way she carries herself. So sure of what she is doing, and what is going on around her. She walks ahead of me, up the wide stone steps between the beach and the yard. Once we are on the soft grass we both stop to brush the sand off our feet and slide into our shoes. I turn to head up to the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks, teasing me. "Did you think I would let you off the hook that easy? You owe me a drive & we are taking it now." I stop in my tracks and turn to face her. Damn those golden eyes & her half smirk that may be better than my own!

"Don't worry; I was just putting the blanket away. Don't want to wake up and find it all wet from dew tomorrow morning." She reaches over to me & grabs my hand. I feel a charge run up my arm and through my whole body. I take a step closer, her pupils dilate, and she is holding her breath. It doesn't look like I am the only one who felt something when our skin touched.

"Keep the blanket; we'll need it where we are going." And I swear she winked at me. I mean, I did have a couple pulls around the campfire, but nothing that would have me seeing things. Hermione Granger just winked at me. After she told me we will need a blanket on our adventure. How this woman made it out of Hogwarts un-devoured is completely beyond me.


	3. Chapter 3

She tugs my hand to get me moving in the right direction, but drops it as soon as we get to the gravel driveway. What is in the air tonight? But then again, when has it ever been just the two of us? Is this the first time we have been alone? Wracking my brain as I walk up to the passenger side (on the wrong side of the vehicle mind you) I can't put my finger on another time it has been just Hermione and I.

Hermione has her wand out and has magicked the top off of the matte black Jeep. I perform a wandless "Scourgafy" spell and the last remnants of our earlier exploration disappear. I toss the blanket in the back and pull myself into the passenger seat, as she puts the half full bottle of Firewhiskey under the blanket and climbes into the drivers seat.

"Buckle up buttercup; it's going to be a rough ride." She laughs a little too loudly and throws a look over her right shoulder that shakes me to the core. Her playful expression slowly morphs into what might be nervousness, gold eyes flashing something else unreadable. The engine roars to life and she throws the 4 wheel drive beast into first gear, gravel spitting behind us as she flies around the circle driveway. When we pass through the wards at the end of the property a shiver runs through my body; like we passed under an invisible waterfall. It wakes me up, and gets me wondering where this night is heading.

We hit the open road going from 0 to 60 MPH in five seconds flat. The warm Summer air lifting tendrils of hair that escaped the clutches of her messy bun. After a few minutes of pushing my hair that is long overdue for a trim out of my eyes I grab a SnapBack from the glove compartment to keep it in check. Leaning back in the seat I watch the stars as they pass. The sky turning darker as we get farther out of town, and closer to dawn.

"Where are you taking me Granger? Not planning on taking me somewhere to knock me off and hide the body, are you?" The silence was not that uncomfortable, but I want to get her talking. The radio playing low in the background something slow and alternative that might not line up with the back country roads she is flying down, but sums up how the Summer has been for me. And maybe her, since she is the one who picked this CD. I was expecting her to throw in one of the many beach mixes with hot pink hearts and bright yellow suns painted on the back of them with nail polish by some bored witch. Not this slow, stirring, slightly broken playlist.

"We are almost there. Just a few more turns." She still seems a little off, some of the sureness slipping from her tone so I let her concentrate on her driving and will try again once we stop. The seasonal road she turned down a mile or so back leads into a fire trail before she slows to a crawl, looking for some unseen signal to turn off and park. When she finally pulls the Jeep over a berm the headlights shine on an acre or so of soft grasses tucked between neat rows of pine trees.

"Ok, here we are." She throws it in park and when she pulls the keys out of the ignition everything goes to black. It takes about 20 seconds for my eyes to get used to how dark it is out here in the Boondocks. I grab the blanket and, since she brought it along, the Firewhiskey. She takes her wand from the consul and with a figure eight swish and a gentle mutter "Lampyridae" about a hundred tiny spheres flew from the tip of her wand. Swirling in the air like lightning bugs all around us softly lighting the surroundings and I can now see a slightly worn path that leads to the center of the tiny meadow.

Looking around, I find a spot that seems to be relatively flat so I spread the blanket out. Hermione points her wand in front of her, and after making a circular motion overhead the fireflies spread out around the perimeter of the meadow. She sits down cross legged on the soft blanket. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Should I make it two?" Ok, so it seems like the "off" I was picking up on appears to be nerves. But this was her idea after all, right? And it's not like there was a promise of anything other than a late night drive.

"It would not be gentlemanly of me to allow a lady to drink alone, would it?" Trying to cut through the tension a bit I throw her my signature smirk, reverting back to old habits when it seems like she needs a bit of a nudge to get back to the teasing Hermione from a half hour ago. Opening the bottle I pour us each a healthy dose of the slow burning elixir into the glasses she conjured up.

Sitting down beside her with my legs stretched out in front of me I reach over to take the glass she offers. "So, this is your favorite place outside the compound? I would have thought you got enough of the woods when you were on the run a few years ago." I lean over and nudge her shoulder with mine when she does nothing but look deeply into the glass of amber liquid she just took a long drink from. Deciding to try another tactic, I soften my voice and ask an easy question. "So what is it that caught your fancy? How did you even find this place?" I take a swig from the glass and feel the slow burn down my throat, to my stomach, and then right through my entire body. Hermione still hasn't answered, and has since drained her glass and after putting it aside, is now fidgeting with a long blade of grass.

"It's silly. I shouldn't have even brought you here. I guess, it's just, sometimes having all those people around me having fun, and, I don't know, just being with them." She stopped, shaking her head like she was trying to figure out how to say something that she had never said aloud to anyone else. I just sat there silently without even moving. Wanting her to go on, trying to not break her concentration, and thinking that if she forgot I was here she could get the words out easier. "Sometimes I feel like I don't belong. Like, they all have someone and I am there, with them, but I'm not one of them." She looked at me then. Her golden eyes wide, like maybe she didn't want me to hear that. But also, maybe, looking for something from me.

I drain my glass then. Trying to think of what I should say. This feels like a test, like a turning point or a crossroads and I need a moment to make sure I get it right. Putting the glass down on the grass I lean my side into hers and wrap my arm behind her and pull her head down to lean on my shoulder. "For the brightest witch of our age I would have never expected you to think that. You, Hermione Granger, are the reason we are all here. If it feels like you don't belong it is basically because none of us feel like we are worthy enough to be in your presence."

Not sure if that was the right thing to say I just held my breath. Maybe it is the darkness, or it could be the adrenaline, but whatever it is my senses are heightened. I can smell the sharp and sweet hints of resin from the pine trees, combined with the damp earthy smell of the grasses around us. There is a faint scent of the bonfire clinging to the blanket a soft floral from the witch's hair. The stars are burning brighter, and I pick up the soft hooting from a pair of owls in the trees around us. Then I feel her body relax the tiniest bit into me and I hope that means I said the right thing.

She reaches down between us and grabs my other hand and squeezes it a little too tightly. She takes a deep fortifying breath and pulls her head up to look in my eyes. Cold questioning silver eyes drown in the warm golden pools that are a bit too glassy to be blamed on the Firewhiskey.

"Come here" I whisper roughly and pull her over closer until she is in my lap. Her head curls down on its own accord to fit snuggly under my chin, her ear resting on my chest over my heart. One arm holding her closely to me, the other idly tracing random runes on her back. This night has been nothing if not unexpected.

"I'm sorry" she says softly, pulling away slightly.

"There is nothing to apologize for. And don't even try to move. This feels too nice to have you it ruin by wiggling away." When I feel her relax back into me, sniffle once, and let out a long pent up breath I realize this may be the first moment in the last five years, or maybe even my entire life, that I didn't feel the need to be on guard. I felt more at ease with this curly headed Gryffindor witch than I had with my own best friend that I have known since birth. I am in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat there like that for a few minutes, a few hours, a lifetime, a second. I couldn't be sure, because although it felt so right, it was over too quickly. She took a deep cleansing breath, pulled her head up and flashed me a big smile that almost reached her eyes. She gave the hand she was holding a squeeze and pushed up off my lap to crawl over to the edge of the blanket where her glass and the Firewhiskey was sitting. She poured another drink for herself and looked over her shoulder at me. "Hand me your glass and I'll pour you another too. We have about an hour or two before you see why, if I ever disappear, you can find me here at dawn."

I hand my glass over to her, noting she does not fill them up quite as full as the first ones. "Here, let me add a little ice to that fire." Hermione is not a big drinker so I conjure a few ice cubes to put in our glasses. She seems to be almost back to her old self, so hopefully the ice will allow these drinks to be sipped, instead of gulped. I don't think she intended to not drink all night, just to get snockered with me in the woods at 3 AM. Not that I wouldn't mind, per se, but I'm fairly certain she will not be very happy with herself in the morning.

We are both sitting cross-legged on the blanket now, facing each other. "OK, if we have that much time to kill, we might as well do something, right?" I try again after we both have cold glasses in our hands. Wanting nothing more than to put our glasses aside and pull her back into my lap. Thread my fingers into the back of her hair and see if those lips are as soft and pliant as they look. My blood is flowing dangerously the wrong way. Talking may be the best way to keep her here and keep my hands to myself. "So, _when_ did you find this place?" The path leading from her parking spot to the middle of the meadow is not completely beaten down, but it is definitely there. She must have come here more than once.

She looked me in the eye with the confidant gleam that is 100% Hermione Granger. The words just started pouring out as though she needed someone to know her. "You already know that when I was 18 I lived on the run with Harry and sometimes Ron. It was just us, and our fears keeping us company day in and day out. We all had something that was at the heart of our fears. Ron had the safety of his family, Harry had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and I was the one who always had to have the answers. Smartest witch of my age and all." She let out a small "hrumph" and looked down into her glass, shaking the slowly melting ice in her glass.

"No one wanted to put their burdens on anyone else. So we really just kept to ourselves and did the best we could to see the next tomorrow, and end the stupid war. I got used to being alone in my own head." They were kids out there with no one to help them. All the responsibility of the future was resting on their shoulders. Every witch or wizard of our age, except the ones that were already too far-gone, had almost the same look reflected back to you. Like a mix between a cornered dog, a frightened child, exhaustion from the internal battles that are waging between friend or foe, family or self or the wizarding world, or the entire world. The question most of us who started on the dark side took too long to ask themselves: was what they were being asked to do for the greater good?

"Then, we spent the next year quelling any skirmishes that popped up. Tracking down anyone who got away from Hogwarts. You do remember Hungary, don't you?" She looked at me then. A shiver ran down my spine at the mention of Hungary. Bill, Hagrid, Hermione, and I were looking for Antonin Dolohov. We spent 6 weeks tracking through the darkest places. The people that we ran into were some of the most vile that have ever walked the planet. Bill was using his heightened tracking abilities, which may be the only good thing that came out of Fenrir scaring him that dark night on the top of the astronomy tower. Hagrid and I using our contacts. Hermione was there to be the person that brought down the monster that ended her childhood with a curse thrown at her in the Ministry. The first cut being the deepest, she never stopped looking for him and after a few wrong turns we found him hunkered in a small hut that was little more than a few boards being held together by what magic he could execute in his feeble state after being on the run for so long.

"That was pretty much all I did. I was with small groups of people, trying to solve riddles, and look for things that may or may not have been there to squash the pockets of evil uprising for good. Everyone always looking to me for clever answers. Also, being the token female in the group, I pulled more than my share of making sure you lot came back in one piece." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised at that comment. I had needed her help when I got a little too close to a Hungarian Horntail while chasing one of the Dökkálfar (dark fairies) that were said to have knowledge of Dolohov through the Morskogen Forest on my Firebolt X.

"If I recall, you are more than adept at healing charms. I barely have a scar." I took my shirt off and turned my back to Hermione. Her breath seemed to shorten and she tentatively reached out a hand to run her fingers ever so lightly down the left side of my back. Her touch was so light, that had she not been holding the ice cold glass a few seconds earlier, I might not have even known she was touching the silvery pink scar tissue that was the last remnants of the accident. Nearly the entire left side of my back was burned through to bone. "I don't remember much of that night Granger. But I do know you saved me."

Her fingers were still idly tracing the zig zagging line slowly. "Then, I went back to live at my parents' house alone while the trials were going on. Sure, Ron invited me to live with his family, and Harry asked me to stay in his flat, but I was not ready to have to be _on_ all the time. I mean, how many people did I have a hand in killing? I mean, these hands took lives." She stopped touching my back and looked down at her hands as though she still hadn't come to terms with the role she played. "I needed time to heal, and deal with it on my own."

I reach over and take her hands in mine. Turning them over, looking at her long thin fingers so dexterous from the demanding spell work they were able to perform. Her nails trimmed short and polished a bright shade of pink. I rub my thumbs in the cup of each hand reveling in the softness, remembering how they felt when he wasn't sure he was going to make it through the night all those years ago. "Hermione, these hands did more than hurt and maim. They also healed and helped. There are so many of us, me included, that would not be who they are today without you. Hell, none of us would be here at all without you." Her eyes bore into mine, trying to believe, until she looks down at our joined hands, gives them a squeeze, and drops them to carry on.

Her voice became clipped as she went on; signaling she was through all the hard stuff. "Then last year we all went back to finish out our 7th year. I could have just went straight into an apprenticeship, but I didn't want anyone to be able to say 15 or 20 years from now that the only reason I am where I am is because someone thought they owed me. I needed to prove that I got where I am because I earned it."

Scoffing at that, I roll my shirt up and use it as an impromptu pillow on the blanket. I use my wand to place a warming charm around the blanket. "OK, so Miss Granger, you still haven't answered my question. When did you come upon this place you seem to love so much?" I glance over at her and she looks up at the sky with me.

"Alright, I'm getting to that." She throws me a side eyed glance and lays down next to me, I move over a bit and share the rolled up shirt pillow with her. "Remember when we first got here?" It was a few days after the end of year banquet. Everyone had some time to go home, unload all their baggage from the last year of school and get things situated for when we got back.

I laughed thinking of those first days after we portkeyed to the compound. "Yeah, it was pretty wild that first week. Did anyone sleep at all?" It was as if everyone was making up for years of being on their best behavior in 5 days. It was crazy. I do not remember everything, but I do remember how absolutely bonkers it was. "Oh, and that group from down the road, the Ilvermorny kids. That bunch is wild." Drinking games, Truth or Dare contests, any form of debauchery you can think of. Although, I guess, they were only doing what any group of 19-21 year olds would do. If they had been able to progress through their life like they should have. If they hadn't been forced to grow up at 15 and make decisions that impacted the rest of not only their lives, but the lives of those around them as well.

"Yes, that week was so crazy." Hermione pressed on, determined that I understand just why she comes here. "Anyway, between last year getting used to living with the girls in the dorms and the craziness that was going on at the house, I think I just needed to get away." She looked over at me again. The darkness making her eyes more of a topaz and chocolate, than the warm gold they are in the sun. "Everyone was going crazy celebrating summer, and the end of school. I just wanted a second to myself." She looked back to the sky. "So, I jumped in the Jeep and just started driving. I had to lock up the brakes around that last corner because I was going much faster than I should have, and the headlights filtered through the trees and lit this place up. I pulled up to check it out, and it was as if I found my own little sanctuary." She sounds happier now talking about her secret place. "No one comes here, so I can just be here and be me. I've brought a couple books that the medi-witch at St. Mungo's sent for some light summer reading. Usually, though, I just come and lay in the grass any look up at the stars."

Looking over at her the words just come out unbridled, maybe it was the Firewhiskey, maybe it was being entranced in her story, maybe it was the stars, or maybe it was the girl. But, I looked over and staring in her eyes said the first thing that came to my mind. "Thank you for taking me here, the most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on."

We both rolled our bodies to face the other. My fingers pushed back a few stray curls pulled out of her bun by the wind. She ran a finger across my forehead, along the side of my face, under my prominent cheekbones. Neither of us breaking eye contact. Her pupils dilated when I brought my hand under her chin and pulling her soft full lower lip down with my thumb. Her breath was warm, smelling of Firewhiskey and something sweet like strawberries. And I want to swim in it. Closing the distance, she licks her lips, and with one sure move, I put my hand on her waist and crash her body into mine. As our lips press together they soften and mold to each other. My head turning just the slightest it to the side, my tongue flicks out and licks against the seam of her lips. With a soft moan, she reaches her arm around me to pull my body closer to hers. Her mouth opens and our tongues meet, soft and sweet, slowly moving against the other. Finding a rhythm that is all our own. She drags her hand from my waist up my back to the nape of my neck, leaving a trail of heat and finally sinking her fingers into my hair. The kiss deepens and my hands go to the back of her head. Needing air, it begins to slowly soften, tongues retreating to their rightful mouths, and kisses shortening until after one last chaste peck we press our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"What did we just do, Draco?" Her eyes are surprised, and her lips are swollen from the soul deep kissing. Once my blood stops rushing through my ears and I feel like I can talk in a rational sentence I answer the only way I know how.

"I think, in America, they call it First Base."


End file.
